Abby's Birthday
by Lu78
Summary: My attempt for the OCOH's January fanfic challenge. Abby's birthday. Having to include Cough Syrup, Bright Shining Light and Cheescake. Enjoy and please reveiw.


Abby's Birthday  
  
My attempt at January's OCOH fanfic challenge. The things to be mentioned were: - Cheesecake - Cough Syrup - Bright Shining Light.  
  
The alarm buzzed alerting me to another day. And it wasn't any ordinary  
day. It's my birthday and am I happy about it, no. I never am. In all my years I don't think I have ever had a happy birthday and I don't' expect it to change now.  
I struggled out from under the covers on my bed to the harsh reality of the cold bathroom floor. Turning on the shower I shivered and sneezed. Please no, I do not need to be ill right now. Checking the medicine cabinet all I cam across was a new toothbrush, moisturiser, a few Q-tips and an old bottle of nasty looking cough syrup. I'd need to pick up some new medicines on my way home from work. Yes, it's my birthday and I still have to work in the vortex of County General ER.  
Jumping on the EL, I noticed how empty it was. Looking at my watch I realised I was early by thirty minutes. Woo-hoo, time for a good cup of coffee.  
Walking into Starbucks I could see Kerry and Sandy standing in line. Hiding behind a pillar until they were gone, I felt a little silly. I just couldn't face talking to anyone right now, especially them. Things were going great for them right now whereas my life was hanging by a thread.  
  
I have now been working for two hours. No one has remembered it's my birthday but then I don't go around broadcasting it like all the others. I am quite happy just to sit back and let the day carry on like normal. And today is a normal day. I have already been puked on and been involved in a huge trauma. The ER is quiet at the moment and people are taking time to look over paperwork that has backed up for a while. Being nurse manager means I have paperwork. Not that I mind because it gives me time away from psychotic patients. Although for some reason I get called into one this afternoon.  
"Abby I need you." Susan calls through the lounge door as she rushes past holding onto the side of the gurney. I get up and follow her to exam four. It's there I see the guy restrained to the gurney with a guard standing by his side. "This is Victor Armenante, they've brought him from County Lock Up. He is a diagnosed schizophrenic on his meds but fell over in the showers this morning injuring his legs and back. Could you do a work up on him thanks." Susan gave the orders and then left me alone with the guy.  
  
After finishing as much as I could with Victor I made my way back to the admit area. Everyone seemed to be hanging about. Chairs were quiet and there wasn't anyone in triage. We finally had a quiet moment. There were only a few patients in exam room, including Victor. "Hey Abby what you up to tonight?" Susan called form the other side of the admit area.  
"Nothing, just me, the sofa and Ben and Jerry. Why?" I asked. There always had to be a reason for Susan's questions. They usually meant accompanying her on blind dates, or mad nights out in bars, where of course I couldn't drink.  
"I kind of have a date this evening and was wondering if you were at home and I called you could call me back if it is going bad." She had put on her pathetic face. The pouty lips and Sad Sam eyes. It was the look Carter used to use on me too.  
"Well seen as I am going to be home alone I suppose so." I smiled over to her as she gave me a hug.  
  
"Can I get some help here?" A man carrying his pregnant wife walked in through the ambulance bay doors. "She's gone into labour three weeks early and she keeps fainting on me."  
Malik had brought a gurney over and the man laid his wife down. Susan took over the trauma having me follow her. I always get brought into OB cases as well. I know I worked there but there are other nurses in the ER. "Sir can you tell me your wife's name?"  
"Her name is Kim. She's 36 weeks pregnant. She went for her scan the other day and the doctor told her everything was looking great and we were all set for four weeks time. But an hour ago she started having contractions and then she fainted. I thought it best to bring her in."  
"You did the right thing sir. I need to ask you to step outside for me and fill in some forms at the desk. Connie will show you where to go." Susan told the man. She had obviously spotted something not quite right with the child.  
Once he was gone she started to give everyone the bullet. "We have to get this child out fast or we are going to lose them both." She said as we all gowned up. Susan made her first incision while Lydia got the baby warmer ready. I was standing by to take the child as soon as Susan had it out. "We have a baby girl." She announced as the child let out a cry that, I think, the whole hospital heard. Susan handed her straight to me as she went back to work on the mother.  
The baby was so tiny, but so adorable. I took her over to the baby warmer but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. "I'm going to take her into the other room." I called over to Susan, who only nodded. She was too busy with the mother, trying to bring her back from what seemed like the dead.  
In the suture room I gave the baby the once over checking and rechecking that everything was okay. She only weighed in at 5lbs and 6ozs, but seemed healthy. She was breathing properly on her own and all her newborn reflexes were in working order. Holding her in my arms made me feel something that I hadn't felt in a long time. "Hey you, you have certainly brightened up my day. I can only hope that this day turns out better for you than it every has for me." I kissed the little babies head. "Welcome to the world and happy birthday."  
I smiled down to her without realising that someone was joining me in the room. I turned to see her father standing beside me. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"  
"Thank you." He said as I laid the baby into his arms. He held her so gently. "Hello my little girl, my Abigail." I gasped. She even had my name. "Your mommy is going to be just fine. She's hung on in there just for you."  
"Your wife is doing better?" I questioned.  
"Yes, Doctor Lewis said that they are going to transfer them both up to OB where they can keep a better eye on them both." HE smiled down to his daughter. "Thank you again, sorry I didn't catch you name?"  
"Abby. Abby Lockhart." I smiled as I stroked baby Abigail's cheek. "They'll take good care of them up stairs, so don't' worry about them."  
He smiled before exiting the room. I watched after them for a minute before hearing my name being called. "Abby, Victor's gone off on one. Can you give him something?" The guard who was with Victor, my psychotic patient, was chasing after me as I ran into Victor's room.  
"I see a light, a bright, shining light. Their here for me." He kept saying over and over again. I shook my head and administered the Haldol. Within seconds he was quiet and asleep again.  
  
I could finally take my break. The lounge was empty and quiet. A place of sanctuary. Thank Goodness. I sat down at the table and placed my head on the table. A few minutes sleep wouldn't hurt would it? I heard the door open but no one spoke. The footsteps told me it was Susan. Something was placed on the table in front of me. I looked up to see a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake with one candle in it. "Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed.  
I smiled, "How did you know?"  
"I heard you talking to baby Abigail. You should have said an we would have done something tonight."  
"It doesn't matter. My birthday doesn't really mean that much to me." I said, blowing out the candle.  
"I can see that or you would have opened the present on your locker." Susan said pointing to the shiny package hanging from the combination lock.  
I walked over and picked it up. Slowly opening the box I revealed the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. SO plain but so beautiful. Lying on the navy blue velvet was a plain silver chain with a diamond solitaire hanging from it. On the top of the box a simple message - All my love forever - Carter x.  
Maybe it would be a Happy birthday after all.  
  
The End. 


End file.
